


You needn't stop on my account

by Bex221B



Category: Jojo Rabbit (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Being Walked In On, Boys In Love, Caught, Hickeys, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex221B/pseuds/Bex221B
Summary: Rosie gets a bit of an eyeful...
Relationships: Freddy Finkel/Captain Klenzendorf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	You needn't stop on my account

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello again. Loved the response to my last Finkeldorf fic so here's another!
> 
> Please enjoy!

The first time Rosie thought she saw something between Klaus and Freddy, it was when she was visiting Jojo in the hospital. The two men had been in just before her, and on the way out, she could swear she saw something in their eyes as they looked at one another. At the time, she simply brushed off the thought and continued with her day, but the impression still lingered.

The next time, it was undeniable. The way they laughed and gazed like loving fools in each other’s eyes made her question how people around them hadn’t yet caught on. One morning, she swore she could see purple lovebites peeking out from under Klenzendorf’s collar, and his walk had an unmistakably loved-up gait that stuck out in her memory.

Her suspicions were truly confirmed, however, a few weeks later...

It was early evening and Rosie had thought it a good time to drop by the office to ask about how her son was getting on in their care. When she entered the office, it suddenly struck her how empty it seemed. Perhaps she’d missed them all completely and they’d left the front door unlocked by mistake? As she proceeded further into the building, odd sounds found their way to her ears: ones that she couldn’t quite place. Rather unnerved but determined still, she continued approaching the office.

~

Everyone had left the building early since it was Friday, leaving just Klaus and Freddy to themselves to drink and laugh like they so often did at the end of the day. This quickly evolved into light drunken kisses, before turning into a full-blown makeout session with Finkel straddling the Captain on his desk chair as they passionately rocked up against one another.

Suspenders and shirts were soon shed, leaving them bare-chested and writhing. Finkel briefly drew back to leave hickeys on his lover’s neck and chest, receiving grunts and groans of pleasure in response, followed by lighthearted reprimands and muttered grumbles of having to cover up the evidence tomorrow.

After not too long kissing and grinding, Freddy could feel Klaus’ erection digging into his thigh and reached down to teasingly stroke it through the layers of fabric. Finally regaining power after letting Finkel sit in the driver’s seat for a bit, Klaus swiftly stood, lifted Finkel onto the desk in front of him, and pushed him backwards so he was entirely at his superior’s mercy. The older man kissed down his submissive’s torso, paying extra attention to the man’s nipples, until he got to the other’s waistband, where he slowly undid the fly and pulled the trousers down so that he could clearly see the way his boxers tented with ignored lust.

“Someone’s a little worked up.” Captain K smirked and lazily caressed the other man’s burgeoning erection through his boxers before unceremoniously pulling them down to pool at the floor with the previously removed trousers. As Klaus gazed at his naked lover before him, he felt his adoration for his partner thump in his chest and he decided to prove his devotion by marking Freddy’s thighs and abdomen with his lovebites, stealthily skirting around the man’s neglected arousal.

Freddy moaned in frustration, reaching down to attempt to guide his lover to where he wanted him to go, only to have his hands shoved back against the desk, held firmly at the wrists as Klenzendorf sucked on his neck and whispered something about him being a “naughty boy”, “so impatient” and “obviously just asking for a punishment later”. This made Finkel flush even further with desire and promise meekly to be good; he was rewarded with a few proper strokes of his precome-leaking cock before all contact was removed and Klaus began unzipping his own fly. However, he kept his trousers most of the way on in a silent act of domination over a completely unclothed Freddy.

“Turn over,” the Captain bluntly ordered, and Finkel dutifully complied, standing up and moving to the side of the desk where there was more space, then bending over the table, face-down. “Good boy. Do you know what you do to me? Having to see you all day, run around like an obedient puppy, always ready to follow my every command.” By this point, Klaus was steadily stroking his own cock and rubbing it on Finkel’s back at regular intervals to tease the man, who was desperately rutting into the desk in front of him. “You look so sexy when you start shedding your uniform by the end of the day, and you mess up your perfectly combed hair by running your lovely, long fingers through it. And you’ve been so good for me today that I just might reward you...” Here, he leaned in close to sexily murmur this in Finkel’s ear, “by fucking you so hard that you won’t be able to sit down for a week.” Freddy lustily moaned in anticipation, pushing backwards needing to feel more friction.

Klaus opened the desk drawer and rooted around until he found the small, unlabelled bottle of lube they kept there for such office escapades and slathered up his fingers to prepare his partner. Slowly, he swirled his index finger around the other man’s hole, before delving in and thrusting back and forth. Freddy groaned when he added a second finger, scissoring them and adding a third after a few more minutes.

“Please! Captain, please fuck me!”

Freddy’s needy cries made Klaus’ eyes flash with hunger and he pulled his fingers out, quickly lubed up his own cock, and lined himself up at the entrance. With a rough yet tender quickness that guaranteed the borderline pleasure-pain sensation that Finkel loved, Klaus thrust in, moaning at the tight feeling. He slowly pulled back, teasing the blond, before setting up a steady rhythm, grunting on each thrust to match Finkel’s moans that were beginning to increase in volume.

“Fuck, yes, Finkie! God, you feel so good!”

“Harder, Captain! Please! Harder!” And this time it was Klaus’ turn to follow orders as he picked up the pace, slamming his hips forward and hitting Freddy’s prostate in a way that made him whimper and curse deliciously. Klenzendorf reached around them both to slowly jerk off Finkel’s still-neglected cock, and he felt the younger man clench around him, signalling that he was swiftly nearing his edge. The Captain’s eyes were beginning to close in pleasure as he himself started reaching his peak before a sudden, unexpected noise prompted them to fly open...

~

Rosie reached the door to the inner office and was certain something was off, although it didn’t occur to her exactly what until she flung open the heavy door and was graced with the intriguing sight of a half-clothed Captain Klenzendorf fucking a completely naked Finkel, who was bent over the desk and moaning lewdly.

Just as Klaus noticed the intrusion, he felt the man beneath him finally tense and tumble over the edge, painting the side of the desk with thick ropes of cum, and shouting a hoarse, “Klaus!” before taking stock of his surroundings and looking alarmedly at the unexpected visitor who was staring at them with raised eyebrows.

Klaus, by this point, hadn’t yet stilled his hips, and just as he was about to say something, the clenching orgasm of his submissive had him quickly stumbling after, cursing and moaning as he finished in his lover, stuttering thrusts eventually slowing to a stationary position.

The two men stared in silent terror back at their voyeur, Klaus still buried in his partner as he had yet to move due to the shock.

“You needn’t stop on my account,” Rosie smirked and laughed a little at the amusing situation.

“Rosie, fuck, it’s not what it looks like...” Klenzendorf stammered, gripping Finkel’s hips tightly in an attempt to ground himself and reassure his lover.

“Oh really? Because it looks like I was right about you two. Don’t worry, I won’t tell.”

Finally finding their faculties, Klaus and Finkel began to move, the older man pulling out and standing protectively in front of his underling.

“Seriously? You won’t say anything? This could get us in a LOT of trouble!”

Rosie softened her features. “I promise. I’m sorry that you have to keep things so hush-hush. It’s a dead shame you can’t just get on with your lives and love who you love.” She paused, before brightening slightly. “Though, perhaps refrain from leaving so many hickeys in future if you really want to keep this secret.” With that and a small chuckle, Rosie turned on her heel and left the men gaping in her wake.

“I trust her,” Finkel stated confidently, and Klaus smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Boy, she got an eyeful though, didn’t she!” Captain K laughed, pulling Finkel in for a gentle kiss to ease both their nerves. “We better get cleaned up. And best make sure we lock the doors next time!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
